Of Necessities and Consequences
by Shutsumon
Summary: Actions have consequences and neither necessity nor ignorance can offset them. So it is that the Chosen Children and the newly evolved Tailmon are about to learn that what Ophanimon did to save the worlds might yet lead to their destruction.Frontier Fic
1. Chapter One Reality Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I just wish I did. This is done for fun not profit.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Setting: Digimon Frontier story set a few months after the season finale.  
  
Comments: Currently unbeta'd so if you spot any errors please tell me in your review. All constructive criticism gladly received. All flames ignored. Yes, I know I should be working on my 02 fics but I write as I'm inspired to write. Note: thanks to some feedback this is now a revised version with some errors corrected. Thank you to Henrika for pointing them out.  
  
Of Necessities and Consequences  
  
Chapter One: Reality Broken  
  
---------------------  
  
"Not again!" Kouji Minamoto muttered and grabbed onto a tree for support as he nearly doubled over with a stabbing pain in his gut. "Not now!" This had been happening off and on for several weeks now and every time it hurt worse and lasted longer. His father had taken him to the doctor who had poked and prodded and run many, many tests but found nothing wrong. They had labelled it 'psychosomatic' and decided that it was caused by his 'family problems'. The diagnosis had at least got his father to stop hassling him about his burgeoning relationship with his mother and brother. He had been less than pleased when Kouji had revealed that he knew about them and had tried to ban him from seeing them. Kouji had just ignored him and had put up with the decreased allowance and the groundings. Much to his surprise his stepmother had come to his aid with a little extra money for fares and letting him sneak out to see them when his father was away. She also been angry at his revelation but not with him. Apparently his father had told her that he was a widower rather than a divorcee as well.  
  
"Kouji?" his brother came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sick again?" Kouichii sounded concerned.  
  
"I'll be okay. It'll pass in a moment." He gritted his teeth. "Don't tell the others about this." Kouichii was the only one of the Chosen Children who knew about his recent illness. "I don't want to worry the others." They were on their way to a picnic with the other Chosen Children in the park. While they'd all kept in contact it would be the first time since they had returned from the Digital World that they'd all been together. He didn't want to ruin it by letting them know he was ill.  
  
"It might be a bit late for that." Kouichii said in a subdued tone. Kouji followed his gaze and swore to himself when he saw that Takuya had spotted them and was heading towards them. He really didn't want to worry his friends. The Chosen of Fire took in the sight of him clinging to a cherry tree half supported by his brother and frowned but what he said when he finally spoke caught Kouji completely by surprise.  
  
"You too, huh?" Takuya's tone was resigned. "Well that kills any hope that it was just some wild coincidence." He wrapped an arm around Kouji's waist before looking at Kouichi. "Let's get him over to the others."  
  
So it was that with support from his best friend and his brother Kouji walked slowly towards the others with an alarming suspicion dawning in his mind. They were seated on the grass by a small lake in the park and for a supposedly happy event like a reunion picnic they all looked rather solemn. This really didn't look good.  
  
It was Izumi who spotted them approaching first. Her frown spoke whole volumes even before she said anything. "You're sick too, Kouji?" she asked in a soft, concerned tone. "No, don't bother answering obviously you are." Her frown deepened. "Do the Doctors say that it's stress?"  
  
"How did you know?" It was hard to concentrate through the continuing pain but he tried. "Are you sick too?" Kouji looked his friends and noted a certain shared pallor.  
  
"We all are?" She nodded solemnly. "But apparently there is nothing physically wrong with us."  
  
"Nothing that the Doctors can find anyway." Junpei added. He looked like he had lost quite a bit of weight since Kouji had last seen him. He was still a bulky kid of course but noticeably thinner than he had been. Kouji had the feeling that the weight loss had nothing to do with dieting.  
  
"You know, I'm not sick." Kouichi noted thoughtfully. "I wonder if it's because I was never physically in the Digital World?"  
  
"That seems a reasonable assumption." Junpei agreed. "Yes, it's very possible." He paused. "Except those kids we met there briefly aren't sick either. Tomoki checked with them and they were physically there."  
  
Kouji took a couple of deep breaths and sighed in relief as the pain finally faded. "Okay. So it's only those of us who were both physically present and who spirit evolved. Why?" He paused. "Is this why we're having this picnic? I thought that it was just a reunion."  
  
"It was supposed to be." Izumi sighed. "But a couple of days ago I found out that Junpei was sick and Takuya found out that Tomoki was sick. We'd already run into each other at the hospital so we contacted each other and decided to bring it up and then this morning..." She broke off looking confused.  
  
"What is it?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Well odd things have been happening like things not being where I left them or the pizza in the oven not being the one I remembered cooking. I thought I was going nuts... but this morning when I woke up it briefly looked like the walls of my bedroom were made of digicode and when it went back to normal there were cracks in the walls. Now we have to move out for a few weeks while it's fixed because the place has become unstable and even a moderate tremor might make it collapse on us."  
  
"Wow!" Junpei's eyes were wide. "Nothing on quite that scale has happened to me but this morning all our cutlery turned up bent. My father's been making jokes about Uri Geller."  
  
"The only remotely odd thing that's happened to me is my CDs and DVDs stopping working. I just thought Shinya had been messing with them."  
  
"Yeah and my brother's computer blew up." Tomoki said. "He got some nasty cuts and lost an important paper for college." They all looked at Kouji and Kouichi. His brother shrugged and shook his head. He didn't have to say anything it was obvious nothing had happened to him. Kouji looked down.  
  
"Nothing major like what has happened to Izumi but a catalogue of minor disasters that might just have been bad luck... I guess they weren't just bad luck."  
  
"It's almost as if the world is twisting around us slightly." Junpei said. "But how and why? Is it going to get worse? We need to figure out a way to contact the Digital World... maybe they'll know what this is and how to stop it."  
  
"You know I did dream about Löwemon last night." Kouichi said thoughtfully. "At least I guess it was a dream though I would have sworn I was awake at the time. I've been dreaming about him quite a lot but last night it was clear as a bell. He was fighting an evil digimon. He won but was severely hurt."  
  
"I think we all dream about our partners." Takuya said, "But recently they've taken a more disturbing turn." He glanced round at the others who nodded, confirming the same thing. "We all have a bond to our partners. Maybe that's why we dream about them... maybe we sense what is happening to them."  
  
"I hope not." Kouichi said worriedly. "I really hope not."  
  
"I don't know." Junpei said. "I think it's sort of cool and if our dreams are real maybe we can use them to communicate with them."  
  
"You don't understand." Kouichi told him. "If what I dreamed was real then the Digital World has more serious problems than we have." He stared off into the distance. "And I don't want to think that it's all falling apart on them so soon."  
  
"Maybe it isn't so soon for them." Takuya pointed out. "I mean we were barely gone for a few minutes."  
  
"It's possible." Kouichi conceded. "But..." He broke off as Izumi leapt to her feet with a look of fear on her face.  
  
"Shutumon!" she cried in obvious distress.  
  
----  
  
"I won't let you do this." Shutumon hovered protectively over Soyokaze village as she faced down an out of control Gigadramon that was set on destroying the place and absorbing its digicode and that of the Floramon and Mushmon who lived there. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
It didn't reply of course it just roared and attacked her. She dodged easily and fired her "Wind of Pain" attack at it before diving in and using her "Gilgamesh Slicer" on one of its wings. The perfect level digimon screamed as her attack sliced through a tendon and it lost some control of the wing but it didn't stop its course towards the village so she moved to try and distract it. "Damn it, where are the others when I need them?" She muttered as she attacked his other wing to slow him down but she knew exactly where they were. Putting out fires of their own. For the past few days chaos had been breaking out all over the Digital World. Aggressive Digimon had been appearing in every region forcing them to run back and forth trying to do their job and protect the World. The trouble was that she wasn't sure that she could handle this strong a Perfect Level on her own. Not so soon after her last battle. Not without Izumi's strength to add to her own. She had to try though. Izumi wouldn't have given up and neither would she. So she wove around dodging it attacks and getting in good hits when she could as she tried to come up with a plan. Hopefully one of the other warriors would be free to help her soon.  
  
As the fight continued she did manage to keep it away from the village and she began to notice something strange. The Gigadramon's actions did not seem rational. They weren't random or uncontrolled but they weren't intelligent either. It was acting like an animal which made no sense because all digimon had mind and reason. Still it gave her an edge. She could only match it in a fight but she could still out think it.  
  
She kept on trying to distract is as she searched through her memories of her time with Izumi to find the human girl's recollections about animals. What little her partner had known on the subject suggested that if faced with powerful opposition an animal would seek prey elsewhere. The idea of simply driving it off instead of purifying it didn't sit well with her since it would just wreak havoc elsewhere but she didn't see what else she could do right now. She began flying wings around it and attacking more often. Unfortunately that only served to enrage it and it dived towards her with more speed than she'd imagined its injured wings could summon. She dodged the attack desperately only to be caught a resounding whack by its tail and knocked out of the sky.  
  
She landed on the grass with a dull thud and lay there a moment winded. Looking up she saw the Gigadramon diving towards her. Unable to get up in time she furled her wings and forced herself to roll out of the way. Diving at full speed with injured wings the Gigadramon was unable to pull up. It crashed into the ground with a sickening crunch and lay still. Shutumon staggered to her feet and hurled off her 'Wind of Pain" attack before it had time to recover. It's code appeared and she sighed in relief before scanning it. As it's egg flew off towards the Village of Beginnings she slide evolved to Fairymon.  
  
"Thank goodness that's over." She murmured before collapsing to the ground unconscious in front of the approaching Floramon.  
  
----  
  
"Fairymon!" Izumi was still on her feet staring into space but after a moment she blinked and collapsed to her knees. "She'll be okay." She said looking up at the others. "I'm sure she be okay."  
  
"What happened?" Takuya asked. Izumi shook her head to clear it and nodded.  
  
"Oh sorry I forgot that you wouldn't know." She said. "Shutumon was fighting with this metal dragon digimon." She frowned as she tried to recall her mental impressions of the fight. "She was pretty evenly matched with the thing but got lucky and managed to defeat it. I think she was hurt though." She looked at the others again. "I think Kouichi is right. Something is seriously awry in the Digital World." She paused. "Why is it getting darker?"  
  
"Impossible!" Junpei said simultaneously with her last comment. He was staring at the sky. "That's an astronomical impossibility!" The quiet look of shock in his eyes made the others follow his gaze to see a circular shadow partially occulting the sun and moving over it more and more.  
  
"Is it an eclipse?" Kouji asked.  
  
"It's impossible." Junpei repeated. "It was full moon last night and solar eclipses can only happen at or close to new moon."  
  
"Well it sure as hell looks like an eclipse." Takuya said.  
  
"But if this was a normal eclipse we'd have known that it was coming." Izumi pointed out. "I remember all the fuss and hype about the one in Europe back in 1999. I don't know much about astronomy but I'm with Junpei. This is impossible... another of those reality warping things I guess." She paused. "Also shouldn't we be going blind just from looking at it? Even the rest of the sun looks dim."  
  
"She's right you know." Kouji looked at the rest of the sky and felt his mouth drop open. "Huh..." he began but was interrupted by Junpei.  
  
"Impossible solar eclipses go well beyond bent cutlery or even disintergrating apartments." The older boy said. "I think the world is broken."  
  
"Hum, guys!" Kouji repeated. "I think you should tear you eyes away from the sun and look at the rest of the sky." They did what he said and fell silent. For several moments all six children stood there transfixed by the sight of the Digital World spread out across the darkened sky like a giant map.  
  
"Okaaaaay." Takuya said finally. "That can't be a good sign can it?"  
  
"Yep," Junpei agreed. "The world is definately broken. Is that what I think it is."  
  
"Yes." Tomoki confirmed. "But what does it mean?"  
  
"Well, at least it looks intact... well except for the whole spread across the sky thing."  
  
"We have to do something." Izumi said in a determined tone. "Both worlds are obviously in danger again." She picked up the picnic basket and headed for the gates.  
  
"Izumi! Where are you going?" Kouichi called after her she paused and looked back.  
  
"Shibuya Station of course." She replied. "Maybe the Trailmon are running again. It's got to be worth a try."  
  
"She's right." Takuya said. "That's probably our best shot." He looked at the others who nodded their agreement after a moment. " So, let's go." They all climbed to their feet and headed after Izumi. they had nearly reached the park gates when all their phones rang simultaneously.  
  
"Everyone." The voice sounded a lot like Ophanimon's but not quite. "I am sorry to have to ask this but we need your help again."  
  
"Funny, we hadn't noticed." Takuya said drily then added "Ow!" as Izumi kicked him.  
  
"Are the Trailmon running from Shibuya?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not." The caller replied. "We are as yet unable to reforge that link with the Human World."  
  
"Then how?" Izumi asked.  
  
"If you are willing to return here and help us again," a second, almost familiar voice sounded from the phone. "then you need only join your hands in a circle and concentrate. In the current situation your bonds with the warriors should allow you to reach the Digital World again by force of will alone."  
  
The kids stared at their phones and looked at each other.  
  
"Well," Takuya noted. "The worst that will happen is we'll look like fools." He held out his hands and Tomoki and Izumi grabbed them. The others hesitated only a moment before joining them. All six closed their eyes and focused on their partners, the Digital World and their honest desire to help. Each of them experienced differently what happened next. For Takuya it was a sudden warmth and the feeling of flames burning round him with out even singeing him. Kouji experienced it as a sudden lifting of the darkness of the eclipse as he was surrounded and immersed in light while his brother conversely sensed a warm and pleasant darkness like a return to the womb. Junpei felt like the air was charged with static that popped over his skin in a pleasant way while Tomoki felt intricate patterns of frost being drawn on his skin without any sense of discomfort. For Izumi it was a pleasant sense of lightness and of being buoyed up by the wind and of the six she was the first one to open her eyes. The first thing she say did not really surprise her given what she'd felt, they were all surrounded by an aura of their partner's element, the second thing was unexpected however and she clutched Takuya and Kouichi's hands tighter as she realised it.  
  
"Guys, don't look now but we're flying." Her comment made the others open their eyes and of course they all looked down to find she was right. They were in the sky above the city and gradually floating higher towards the Digital World in the sky. Below them they could see people pointing and staring, though it wasn't clear if it was at them, the manifest Digital World or the mysterious eclipse. Of course as they floated higher Takuya couldn't resist making a joke.  
  
"I can see my house from here."  
  
The others groaned and Izumi resisted the urge to let go of his hand and punch him only because she had the strongest feeling that breaking the circle at this point would be disastrous.  
  
Higher and higher they floated until they reached the midway point between the two worlds. Below them they could see Earth spread out and above them they could see the Digital World. For an eternal moment everything seemed frozen and then reality seemed to ripple and flex and then the Digital World was below them and Earth above. For another moment they hung suspended and then gravity reasserted itself and they found themselves clinging onto each others hands until their knuckles turned white as they plummeted towards the Digital World...  
  
---  
  
Read and Review 


	2. Chapter Two Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I just wish I did. This is done for fun not profit.  
  
Of Necessities and Consequences   
  
Chapter Two: Reunions  
  
----  
  
"Takuya-han! Kouji-han! Minna-han!" Izumi recognised the voice but couldn't quite place it as she came round. "Izumi-han!" Small, paw-like hands shook her gently. "Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" She said as she opened her eyes and raised her head to look at the speaker. She found herself focusing on a very familiar little cream digimon in a pink waistband. "Bokomon!" She started to sit up and discovered that she was still hand in hand with Kouichi and Takuya. She carefully disengaged from their hands before startling Bokomon by sweeping him up into a hug. "It's good to see you again." She spotted Neemon shaking Tomoki and grabbed him as well. "You, too." She told the little yellow digimon who still wore his red pants.   
  
"It's good to see you too, Izumi-han." Bokomon said once he recovered his breath. "Tailmon-chan said you were coming but we didn't expect you to fall from the sky." He told as she took in her surroundings and realised that they had landed very close to Flame City. The others were all there but she appeared to be the first one to have woken up.   
  
"It startled us as well." She told him. "Especially considering we got into the sky more sedately."  
  
"Is that the Human World up there then?" Bokomon pointed at the sky. Izumi looked up and saw that the continents of Earth were indeed spread out across the sky much like the regions of the Digital World had been across the Human World's.  
  
"Yes." She nodded as her eyes automatically sought out Japan. "You see that chain of islands there?" She pointed to them. The two digimon nodded. "That's Japan, the country we come from."  
  
"Is country another word for area?" Bokomon asked. Izumi considered the question and decided not to go into the complexities of human politics and nationality in any detail.  
  
"Yes it is something like an area but there's more too it than that. It's politics mostly. Arbitary lines drawn on a map because the people in one part of an area want to see themselves as better than the people in the adjacent part."  
  
"That doesn't sound too healthy." The little digimon noted. "It was attitudes like that led to original war between the beast and human type digimon. So such attitudes infect humans too?"  
  
"Not everyone nor all the time but anyone can fall into that trap. It's seductive to think you're better than other people." She sighed and changed the subject. "So how long has it been since we went home here? It's only been three months in the Human World but time flows differently here."  
  
"I know and unpredictably different as well." He told her. "But it's almost exactly three years since you defeated Lucemon."  
  
"I see... and now things are going wrong again." It wasn't a question. They both new the answer already but he told her anyway.  
  
"Yes, you could say that. After you left everything was fine... in fact it was perfect. Everything was peace and harmony. There was hardly any trouble... until a few weeks ago anyway." He paused as further groans alerted them to the fact that the others were starting to wake up. "But perhaps I should wait until everyone is awake before going into details."  
  
"Yes." She nodded. "That's a good idea because that way you won't have to repeat yourself."  
  
---  
  
All told it took about half an hour for everyone to wake up and even longer for them to get their bearings and finish getting reacquainted with Bokomon and Neemon. As a result it was about an hour after Izumi first came round that they finally all gathered around Bokomon and Neemon and sat on the grass to hear about why they were here again.  
  
"So what exactly has been happening here?" Takuya had to voice the question of course even though he knew Izumi had already asked it. "Something bad I assume from the fact we were called back?"  
  
"Well, actually, I don't know exactly." Bokomon told him. "No one does. It was like I started to tell Izumi-han. At first everything seem fine, great in fact. I'd never known the Digital World to be so peaceful... but then a week or so ago it all started to go wrong." he paused. "Powerful digimon are appearing, apparently from nowhere, intent on gorging on Digicode... or perhaps to collect it for someone. It's hard to tell and doesn't really make much odds. So far the Legendary Warriors have managed to stop them every time but it's happening more and more often and the attackers seem stronger each time as well. Pretty soon it'll be too much for them. No one can fight non-stop or be in two places at once. Not even a legendary warrior." He paused and looked at Kouichi. "To make matters worse Löwemon was seriously injured during his last battle and isn't healing like he should be. Even the best medics can't figure out how to cure him."  
  
Kouichi paled when he heard this. Izumi reached over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder even as his brother hugged him and whispered that it would be okay. "That's just like in my dream." The Child of Darkness murmured and climbed to his feet. "Where is he? Can I see him, please?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course." Bokomon nodded. "You may even be able to help him. Tailmon certainly thinks you'll be able to." Izumi blinked as Bokomon mentioned that name as some sort of authority for the second time and made a note to ask who this Tailmon was as soon as they had dealt with the immediate crisis with Löwemon. They followed Bokomon and Neemon to one of the buildings in Flame City that was actually large enough to hold human sized creatures. The windows were veiled and inside it was cool and dim. It took a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the gloom but once they did they spotted Löwemon lying on a pallet in the corner. His helmet had been removed and was lying close by which startled Izumi. She had never realised that was possible. With his face and hair exposed the human hybrid of darkness looked startlingly human. Only at Kouichi's distressed groan did she drag her attention away from Löwemon's face and note the huge wound on his chest. Two concerned looking plant type child digimon were caring for the wounded digimon. One, a Palmon, was kneeling by his head and dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth. The second similar looking one was an Alraumon and was carefully grinding up herbs for a poultice in a pestle and mortar. Both of them had glanced up at the sound of Kouichi's groan.  
  
"Oh! Hi!" Alraumon seemed surprised to see them but not as much as might be expected. Palmon seemed even less surprised as she put down the cloth and stood up.  
  
"Hmph! So they did send for help, huh?" She looked at them with obviously irritation. "I told them this was a bad idea but who listens to me?"  
  
"They don't listen to you because you are stupid, imoto-chan." Alraumon told her before grabbing Kouichi's hand and pulling him towards the bed. "Come on! Maybe you can help him where we can't!"  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kouichi asked as he let her pull him closer to his partner.  
  
"It's the wound. The digimon who inflicted it somehow infected it with some sort of virus." She replied. "I've seen some pretty nasty digital diseases in my time as a healer but this by far the worst." Even as she spoke a series convulsive shudders shook Löwemon's body and the ragged, gaping wound in his chest shimmered with a sick red light and grew larger. "His system is fighting it but whatever it is it's winning. He's dying by inches in front of our eyes." Tears trickled down her face. "I don't know what you can do but you're his only hope now."  
  
"I don't know what I can do either." Kouichi said as he knelt down by the pallet. "But I'll try." He took Löwemon's limp hand in his own and discovered that the digimon was burning with a fever. "Löwemon, it's me. I'm here." He said somewhat lamely and was surprised when strength seemed to return to his partner's hand at the sound of his voice. At least Löwemon gripped back where he hadn't before. Was it possible he could share his strength with him when they were separate he wondered. He didn't know but he guessed that was his best shot. Uncertain how to do what he was thinking he let his instincts guide him and imagined his energy gathering round him and then flowing across into Löwemon. At first nothing seemed to happen but then gradually he became aware of something and opened his eyes to see the strange, purple haze that he had come to associate with the power of Darkness surrounding him. It seemed to flowing out through his very skin and as he watched it coiled around him for a few moments before coalescing into fine tendrils that reared up until they almost touched the ceiling before braiding themselves together and diving back down directly into Löwemon's wound. As he watched the energy began to visibly flow out into the flesh surrounding the wound, which was also visibly closing before his eyes. "This looks hopeful." He looked at the two plant digimon. "This is good right."  
  
"Yes, Yes!" Alraumon said enthusiastically. "Excellent."  
  
"Your own power of darkness, the power that let you bond with him in the first place, is driving out the virus." Palmon sounded happy as well but there was something unreadable in her expression. "You'll need to keep it up until it's all gone or it will just come ba..." She broke off as Löwemon began to return to consciousness.  
  
"Kouichi?" The warrior of darkness whispered weakly. "You came... Thank you." Kouichi looked down at his partner.  
  
"Of course I came. Did you really think that I wouldn't?" He replied before looking up at Palmon. "So how will I know when it's all gone?"  
  
"You see the red flickers around the edges? Those are caused by the virus. Once they stop appearing it's all gone." She replied.  
  
"Okay." Kouichi nodded and continued concentrating until the very last hints of red vanished and then a bit more to be sure they did not start up again. Only once he stopped pouring energy into his partner did he realise how exhausted the process had made him. Before he had chance to say anything about it he slumped down in exhaustion and fell asleep across his partners chest without even managing to let go of his hand.  
  
"Is he okay?" Kouji knelt down by his brother and helped Löwemon disentangle himself from Kouichi and then they carefully laid the boy down on the pallet.  
  
"He rather overextended himself to help me." Löwemon replied. "But he should be okay once he's slept." The human hybrid looked over at the Child of Light as he gathered up his helmet. "So she did call you back. They were only talking about it before my last fight." He turned his attention to Bokomon. "I assume the situation got worse and it wasn't just because I was sick?"  
  
"Well, your being sick had pretty much decided her anyway." Bokomon replied. "But then the situation went beyond worse and she finally stopped prevaricating. Go and look at the sky." Löwemon blinked and walked slowly to the door, even though he was now healing rapidly he was obviously still in some discomfort from his wound. After he'd looked at the sky for several moments he looked back at the kids. "Is that the human world?" He asked thoughtfully and they nodded. "It's larger than I imagined." He mused then added. "So she's right then there is someone disrupting the barrier between the Digital and Physical planes. That's bad... very bad."  
  
"What?" Takuya blinked. "Who would do such a thing?"  
  
"We don't know who. We don't even think it's deliberate." Löwemon replied. "This is what we'd expect to happen if a digimon spent a prolonged period in the Human World. Tailmon," There was that name again, "Thinks that someone, possibly one of the eggs, may have been sucked through Lucemon's wormhole and been unable to return before it closed. Even if they had the sense to keep their heads low and not use their digimon powers after a while their very presence would destabilise the barriers and endanger both worlds."  
  
"Ah!" Takuya said. "So we need to find this lost digimon and bring it back to the Digital World? Talk about a needle in a haystack."  
  
"Who's Tailmon?" Izumi asked simultaneously as she finally got round to asking the question that had piqued her curiosity.  
  
"Tailmon is the Adult evolution of the Plotmon that hatched from Ophanimon's egg." It was Bokomon who replied.  
  
"As to why you are here. If it was just to ask you to find the missing digimon she'd probably have told you first. There's more to it than that." Löwemon added.  
  
"We'll take you to her when Kouichi-han wakes up." Bokomon told them. "Until then you all look hungry so lets deal with that need first." He looked at Junpei then added. "Have you lost some weight, Junpei-han?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't exactly my idea but yes I have and I'm not..." He trailed off for a moment looking surprised and then said. "Actually I am hungry." He sounded really startled by this which made the digimon look at him in bemusement.  
  
"And the picnic basket with our lunch in it doesn't seem to have travelled with us." Izumi complained. "I worked on that all morning!"  
  
"Don't worry, Izumi-han," Bokomon told her. "We'll provide." He called out to several of the digimon who lived in Flame City and within less than an hour a delicious feast was laid out before them... though some of the dishes were as weird as any they'd had in the Digital World, which was to say pretty weird. Still even after three months away they were still pretty much used to it and so they tucked in to the odd looking food without any qualms. There was a lot of food and before they were even half way through Kouichi had woken up and joined them... though he still looked extremely drowsy. He was also quite obviously ravenously hungry from the way he ate. Only once everyone had finished eating to their heart's content did Bokomon finally rise to his feet.  
  
"Okay, Minna-san." He said, "Let's go and see everyone."   
  
---  
  
The everyone one in question turned out to be the rest of the legendary warriors who were apparently using Flame City as some sort of central base and were all currently returned from their last fight and waiting to hear where trouble had popped up next only to find a brief lull occurring much to their relief. Izumi was relieved to spot Fairymon, especially after her earlier vision, and ran over to hug her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the others getting reacquainted with their partners as well.  
  
"So Flame City has become some sort of Central Command for the Digital World?" Takuya asked. Bokomon nodded in response.  
  
"Neemon and I moved back here after Lucemon was defeated and of course Patamon came with us. Next thing I knew Plotmon and Lopmon had moved in with us because they didn't think they should be separated."   
  
"That makes sense." Izumi said from where she was still hugging Fairymon. "I mean one day they'll evolve into their Ultimate forms and return to power again, right?"  
  
"Well that's the idea." He agreed. "Anyway with all three of the former great angels living here the ten legendary warriors and several other powerful digimon came to live here in order to protect them from anyone who get the idea that they could use their current weakness to supplant them in order to take control of the Digital World."  
  
"But doesn't that cause problems when trouble starts on the other side of the world?" Kouji asked practically.  
  
"No more than being spread out would if something big that required all of us started up." Wolfmon replied. "We had the Nanomon build a big communication and monitoring system that runs through the moons. The digimon there can tell us about any danger as soon as they arise and the Trailmon's tracks have also been revamped so we can get anywhere we need to be in double quick time as well."  
  
"It was a risk putting consolidation and organisation before a presence on the ground at all times." Blitzmon added. "But it was a calculated risk."  
  
"And the very fact that someone is trying to keep them separated and off balance suggests that it was a very good judgement call." Said a new voice that Izumi immediately recognised at the voice that spoken from the phone and called them to return here. All six kids turned towards the speaker and found themselves facing three digimon. One of them was an Angemon and from his pink waistband they knew that he had been Patamon. Izumi had a sudden mental image of Serphimon wearing that same pink band but somehow managed to stop herself laughing. The other two digimon they didn't recognise but one of them was lilac and very rabbit like so Izumi guessed he had evolved from the Lopmon that had emerged from Cherubimon's digiegg. That, of course, meant that the third one must be...  
  
"Tailmon, I presume?" Takuya asked before Izumi could. The white feline nodded and extended a gloved paw towards the incongruously tough looking pale purple bunny.   
  
"This is Turuiemon." She introduced her companion. "And this," She gestured towards Angemon, "Is Angemon as you know." She bowed her head for a moment. "I expect you want to know why we have called you here again?" Before anyone could reply an alarm went off on a nearby console and a Starmon appeared on the screen as everyone gathered round.   
  
"I'm afraid I must report a large and apparently hostile group of digimon moving towards Flame City." It told them. "There at least three MetalTyrannomon and one SkullGreymon in the group as well as numerous Adults of varying types."  
  
"Oh dear." Tailmon frowned and looked worried. "That's at least four powerful Perfects... so why..." She trailed off still frowning.  
  
"Why does this feel like a feint?" Agnimon finished for her. "I don't know but it really does seem that way doesn't it." He looked at the screen. "How long until they reach the City?"   
  
"Not long." It replied. "About half an hour. I don't know why we didn't pick them up sooner. They almost seemed to appear out of nowhere. Nothing else is being picked up on scanners but I have no idea if that's accurate."  
  
"That's worrying." Agnimon said. "But we'll have to deal with what we can see." He looked over at Tailmon. "Does this give you time to tell them why you called them?"  
  
"Not the detailed version but I can give them the shortened version."  
  
"Yes, please do." Kouji said dryly. "We are sort of curious."  
  
"Well," She began, "The Legendary warriors just aren't as strong without you and the digimon being thrown against them by whoever is behind this are stronger each time. We need you to join with them again so that they will be strong enough." She looked at Takuya and Kouji. "I'm sorry I didn't have enough energy to evolve your digivices again." The kids all reached for their phones and found that they had indeed become digivices again and that Takuya's and Kouji's were still the same.   
  
"So we won't be able to Hyper Spirit Evolve?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Or Ancient Spirit Evolve either I'll bet." Kouji added.  
  
"Not unless you find some alternative way to power it." She nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. In spite of that will you help us?" The kids looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Of course we will." Takuya said. "That's why we came back isn't it? Did you really think we wouldn't?"  
  
"But how do we do it?" Izumi asked the question that was bothering them all as she looked at her partner.  
  
---   
  
Read and Review 


	3. Chapter Three Fights and Warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I just wish I did. This is done for fun not profit.  
  
A/N: If you're only looking at this because you're wondering what happened to my huge season 2 AU I took it down because it had gotten away from me so I'm reworking the whole thing quite intensively and will then repost it. So for now only my Frontier fic is up. Hopefully it won't take me long to get my timeline together and figure out what needs to change at which point I shall start reposting.  
  
Of Necessities and Consequences   
  
Chapter Three: Fights and Warnings  
  
----  
  
"Yeah," Takuya agreed with a nod."That'sa very good question. Since we're sort of separate now how do we evolve?"  
  
"As near as we can tell you just do." Tailmon replied. "Even though you somehow gave them form they are still basically just the Spirits."  
  
"And we still aren't sure how you did that." Turueimon added. "Though we are glad you did."  
  
"After you left we checked the Tunnel of History and Ophanimon's Castle... nothing we found even suggested that it was possible." Angemon said. "All the sources agree that the Spirits are just repositories of the power of the Ancient Warriors and certain aspects of their personalities not separate digimon... and yet here they are."  
  
"Huh?" Takuya said blankly.  
  
"It's fairly simple." Agnimon explained. "We shouldn't be able to animate ourselves without a partner and yet something about you allowed us to... and not just those of us partnered directly with you guys. It mystifies every digimon who thinks about it. Even us."  
  
"Oh?" Takuya couldn't understand what the mystery was. It seemed perfectly natural for the hybrids to be standing there. He hadn't even been startled the first time it happened. Unable to offer any useful comments on that he instead focused on what Tailmon had said. "So we activate our evolution as normal and then what?"  
  
"Well, we don't really know... it's a bit of an unknown. I'm certain you can evolve but I don't know exactly how it will work nor what will happen when you devolve."  
  
"When we devolve?" Takuya frowned. "Isn't that the easy bit."  
  
"Yes...but they think we may return to our spirit forms in your Digivices but they don't know for sure..."  
  
"Because they don't understand your existence to start with." It was Kouji who nodded solemnly. "That does seem a feasible outcome." He looked at Wolfmon. "Are you okay with that?" He asked. Wolfmon just shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He said finally.  
  
"Yes," said Agnimon."We can all sense it..."  
  
"Something is coming..." Fairymon continued.  
  
"Something terrible and powerful." Blitzmon agreed.  
  
"Something we are not strong enough to face alone." Wolfmon finished. "We cannot defeat whatever it is we all sense on our own and if we must sacrifice this rather odd existence to save the world we'll be glad to do it... even if we wouldn't be proud to share our minds and hearts with you again anyway."  
  
"And we would." Löwemon said softly.   
  
"I see." Kouji said and looked over at Takuya who was also nodding.  
  
"Of course we'll help." He said as he absently adjusted his goggles."And hope it doesn't come to that ... but more importantly we need a plan."   
  
"We need to leave someone here in case it is just a feint." Kouji added as he looked at his brother and Löwemon. "And you are staying here too." His tone brooked no argument. "Neither of you are fit to fight right now."  
  
"You're right of course." Löwemon agreed.  
  
"Though after earlier are you sure you are fit to fight, Kouji?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"I'm fine...actually I feel great."  
  
"Someone else should stay as well." Agnimon said."Löwemon can't fight if right now if anything does come up."  
  
"I'll stay." Fairymon volunteered. "I can fight if necessary but I'm still a touch wonky after that fight with the Gigadramon earlier."  
  
"That's sorted then." Takuya pulled out his digivice. "Let's do this." He said and started to evolve. As he did Agnimon glowed for a moment before disappearing to replace by the Spirits which shot into his digivice.   
  
Almost as soon as the actual transformation started he noticed something odd. Except at the very start there was no sense of duality when he evolved. No sense of Agnimon's presence as a seperate entity. Of course there never had been not even at those times when he realised that he wasn't alone most strongly. Where the digimon were puzzled by theirseparationn he found himself puzzled by the lack of it. [We two become one in body, heart and mind and the whole is greater than the sum of its parts.] He thought in answer to his own question. [Yes, that's it.] He wondered if the others sensed it too as they evolved but he didn't ask, instead he just looked at them and jerked his head towards the door. "Let's go! We don't have much time!" They were multiple assents as they rushed to intercept the attacking digimon.  
  
------   
  
Trying to come up with a plan on such short notice has not been easy. About the best they'd managed was that they needed to deal with the most dangerous Perfect level threats first and worry about mopping up the Adults later.  
  
They located the three MetalTyrannomon easily enough though the SkullGreymon was nowhere to be seen. This was a little worrying since a giant, skeletal dinosaur is generally hard to miss. However they decided to deal with the immediate problem first and split up to engage them. In spite of their supposedly being powerful they proved to be no match for a concerted attack by eight of the ten legendary warriors. None of them even had to slide evolve to knock them out of the fight. The giant dinosaurs barely had time to get off one shot between the three of them before their digicode appeared and even that missed.  
  
"Something is odd here.... that was too easy." Wolfmon noted as he moved to scan them. He didn't get the chance however when a tearing sound heralded the advent of some sort of portal that looked like a rip in space opening and SkullGreymon appeared in theirmidst and took the MetalTyrannomon's code before any of them could react.  
  
"Well that explains how they move around undetected." Agnimon said as the SkullGreymon used the data it had absorbed to grow even larger.   
  
"Yeah." Ranamon agreed and fired off a "Rain Stream" at it. The attack had no discernable effect except to enrage it and it immediatly swatted her away with casual ease before stomping on Grottomon as her raced into to try a "snake eye break" attack. Both digimon seemed to fade slightly and the Spirits appeared in the code ring but the others managed to distract their attacker long enough for them not to be scanned though both were unconscious on the grass now.  
  
"It looks like this one is going to be a tough one." Agnimon said and Slide Evolved to Vritramon.  
  
"Yeah." Wolfmon agreed as he followed suit and became Garmmon just as Chakmon and Blitzmon fired off a combo attack that was slightly more effective but still only stunned it for a while. "A lot tougher."  
  
SkullGreymon was now even more enraged and fired off it's 'Ground Zero' attack at them. They all scrambled to get out of the way and somehow managed to do it except for Mecuremon who stood his ground and lifted his mirrors to attempt to use 'Generous Mirror to reflect the potentially devestating attack back at it. It didn't work and he only succeeded in getting himself caught at the heart of the vast and blinding explosion. When the intense light faded and they could see again the Warrior of Steel had staggered to his knees and was fading fast as his code surrounded him.  
  
"The digicode it absorbed has made that digimon stronger than it alone had any right to... it's getting power from somewhere else." He said as they rushed to protect him but even though they once again managed to stop the SkullGreymon scanning him when the ring faded he was gone and the somehow forlorn spirits of steel dropped inertly to the ravaged ground.  
  
"Damn!" Garmmon cursed as Chakmon, Blitzmon and Arbormon all Slide Evolved without having to be told. "Let's hit him with our best attacks all at once, everyone." He suggested. He didn't have to wait for responses he knew they agreed and they knew he knew so they all just did as he said. The simultaneous hit by the five attacks finally did the trick and its code appeared. Garmmon slide evolved to Wolfmon and scanned the data. A red coloured Agumon fell to the grass where SkullGreymon had stood.  
  
"That was hard." Agnimon had also returned to his human hybrid form and was walking towards the groggy Red Agumon. "So," He asked looking down at it, "Was this just a random rampage or were you working for someone?"  
  
The little digimon looked confused and upset and didn't answer for a few moments. "I don't know." It said finally. "I'm sorry but I really don't. I barely remember anything." A tear trickled down its cheek. "I did something terrible didn't I?"  
  
"You could say that." Agnimon said in a neutral tone. "How can you not remember causing this devastation?" He gestured to the damage done to Flame City by the "Ground Zero" attack and to the Spirits of Steel lying quiescent at the heart of that devastation.   
  
"I don't know." He admitted. "But I don't ... the last thing I recall was being in my home one night and not being able to sleep. So I went for a walk in the forest and I heard this voice whispering to me. I remember straining to hear what it was saying and then nothing except a blur until just now."  
  
"Well that's weird." Wolfmon mused and turned at a tug on his scarf. Ranamon had come round unnoticed at some point during the fight or just after and now she was standing behind him holding the Spirits of Steel. "I think you should keep these." She told him. "If we can find a way to unlock Hyper Spirit Evolvution again you'll need them."  
  
He nodded solemnly and accepted them. "We'd better go and find those adults before they cause trouble." They turned to start searching and found a Rosemon hovering over them.  
  
"The Human Children must return to their world." She said in a steely tone.  
  
"What!" Agnimon blinked at the demand. "We aren't going anywhere. We're needed here!"  
  
"No." She replied though her tone did soften. "You only think you are. Your presence here will make things worse. I know you mean well and I am grateful to you for saving our world before so I'm giving you this warning... it will be your only warning. Go back!"  
  
"Or what?" Agnimon asked but she was already flying away and didn't reply. He looked at the others. "What was that about?" He asked but no one had any idea. "We'll worry about it later lets find those Adults."  
  
---  
  
After the other had left to deal with the attack Kouichi had dozed off in the corner while Izumi had joined the others in watching the battle via the monitors. It was just as they saw the SkullGreymon appear that the doors exploded inwards and over a dozen obviously hostile adult digimon piled in and began attacking them. She turned round and looked at Bokomon who began pawing through his book trying to identify the attackers.  
  
"What are they?" she yelled over the chaos. The little digimon didn't answer he just kept leafing through the pages. After a moment she sighed and looked at Fairymon. She didn't have to say anything. Her partner knew what she was thinking and nodded at once. Izumi grabbed her digivice from her pocket and activated her evolution. As Fairymon's form dissolved into the Spirits of Wind and she began to evolve she found herself musing on the same lack of duality that,although she didn't know it, Takuya had noticed earlier but in the circumstances she didn't spend any time worrying about it as she turned her attention to the battle.  
  
The chaos of the unexpected attack also woke Kouichi from his fitful doze. In spite of his exhaustion he took in the situation and also grabbed his digivice as looked around for Löwemon. He finally spotted him and began to head over but was prevented from reaching by him one one of the attacking digimon dived towards him with outstretched talons of energy. He hit the floor just fast enough to avoid them but heard the thing turn and swoop towards him again. He flinched and braced himself expecting to feel the talons rip into him but the attack never came. After a few moments he looked up and saw Turueimon standing over him with his knives drawn.His attackers digiegg, meanwhile, was just flying off towards the Village of Beginnings.  
  
"Are you okay?" The lilac rabbit asked even as he spun and took out another of the attacking digimon. Out of the corner of his eye Kouichi saw that Tailmon and Angemon had also joined the fray.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." He climbed to his feet and started heading towards Löwemon again but Turueimon stopped him.  
  
"Don't be foolish. You aren't in any fit state to evolve and even if you were Löwemon is in no fit state to fight. If you do you'll both just end up sick... anyway we're almost done as it is." At that comment Kouichi looked around and realised that it was true. Only three of the attackers were still active and they were trying to retreat. The one that seemed to be the leader was facing down Fairymon and she couldn't move to attack it because it had Bokomon and Neemon held between them in its tentacles. Even as Tailmon and Angemon finished off the other two it suddenly emitted a terrible, ear rending shriek that nearly burst his ear drums. In response a rip similar to the one SkullGreymon had appeared from opened in the heart of the room. It dived towards it and prevented Fairymon from intercepting it by the simple expedient of throwing Bokomon and Neemon at her.   
  
As the portal to goodness knew where started to seal Bokomon darted towards it wailing in obvious distress. Fairymon had to pick him up to stop him throwing himself through it. "Let me go!" He battered ineffectually at her arms. "I have to get it back!" He yelled then wailed again as the rip sealed totally.  
  
"Bokomon? What's wrong?" Angemon asked, obviously concerned for the digimon who had been a surrogate parent to him.  
  
"That Digimon...." Bokomon said with tears in his eyes. "it... it... it took the book!"  
  
---  
  
R&R 


	4. Chapter Four Dawning Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I just wish I did. This is done for fun not profit.

Rating: PG

Setting: Digimon Frontier story set a few months after the season finale.

Comments: I'm sorry this took so long. My computer broke down and I was left for several weeks without net access. Currently unbeta'd so if you spot any errors please tell me in your review. All constructive criticism gladly received. All flames ignored. Yes, I know I should be working on my 02 fics but I write as I'm inspired to write and right now I'm so unhappy with them I've taking them down.

Of Necessities and Consequences

Chapter Four

Dawning Suspicions

"Why would they take the book?" Kouichi mused out loud as Angemon and Fairymon tried to comfort the distraught Bokomon.

"I would have thought that that is obvious." Neemon said in one of those rare outbursts of astuteness that he some times had. Moments that made Kouichi suspect the little yellow Digimon knew more than he let on about the Digital World. "There must be something in there that they don't want us to know ... the identity of our enemy maybe."

"I guess that makes sense..." Kouichi began when a shocked cry from Tailmon interrupted him.

"My Castle!" She was staring at the screens in horror. "They scanned my castle!" She put her gloved paws to ger eyes. "Poor Nefertimon!"

"Hmmm.... that was a big library. I doubt it's coincidence."

"So it really was a feint." Fairymon agreed. "They wanted everyone distracted so they could obtain... obtain what? Potential sources of information about them?"

"It seems that way." Kouichi agreed then looked back at the screens. "What about that Tunnel of Time place?"

"I don't know." The digimon in charge of the screens said. "It's currently in a blind spot. We'll have to wait until that part of the Dark Continent is in view of one of the moons... which should be any minute now." It gestured to one of the screens and they all turned to watch it. They were still waiting when the other Legendary Warriors arrived and took in the scene. Fairymon quickly filled them in on the situation and they joined the silent vigil at the screens. Moments later the area rolled into view.

"It's gone." Turueimon said in a sad but unsurprised tone. "Whoever did this planned this down to the last stroke." He turned and looked at one of the other screens. "But they missed somewhere." He added in a satisfied tone.

"They did?" Agnimon blinked but the question was hopeful. Turuiemon nodded solemnly.

"A lot of things in the Digital World come in threes." Tailmon explained. "There were the three of us for example. And there are 3 basic digimon attributes, data, vaccine and virus." She shrugged, "Though that doesn't cover you."

"Anyway there are also three great places of knowledge where the history of the Digital World is stored." Angemon explained. "Ophanimon's Castle in the Light Area, The Tunnel of Time on the Dark Continent and the 'Grove of Secrets' deep in the Forest." He paused and then added. "I'd guess that they didn't hit because they didn't know about it. It's existence was never common knowledge. we liked it that way for just this reason." He looked down. "I doubt that will last for long. It's existence is noted in both the Tunnel and the Library. If they read the digicode they'll know it's there... but not where it is fortunately. They'll have to look for it."

"But you know where it is, right?" Agnimon asked. "So we can anticipate them and go there and guard it?"

"Study it I'd say." Fairymon suggested. "Let's find out what they don't want us to know."

"That too." He agreed.

"Neither will be easy." Angemon said wryly. "It's off the beaten track, far from any Trailmon Lines."

"And its guardian is notoriously cranky." Tailmon added.

"Okay, so we fly in." Agnimon said. "Vritramon can carry everybody."

"That's the thing..." Tailmon explained. "She won't like that. And fighting an unhappy Doumon would not be good. You'd win but she should be an ally not an enemy. Let's humour her."

"You mean we'll have to walk in?" Turuiemon sighed. "Why does Doumon have to be such a stickler for protocol?"

"Do we have time for that?" Agnimon asked. "I mean I doubt they'll stick to protocol whoever they are."

"True but they don't know exactly where it is, so they'll have search for it... we can walk right there. It's a race and we have an advantage..."

"But for now it's evening." Tailmon said. "and nearly dark. Let's eat and then get a Trailmon to take us overnight to the Forest." She looked up at them. "And you should put off devolving. You're wasting a great deal of energy."

There was a slightly sleepish silence and the five kids did as she suggested. There was a faintly musical humming tone as the spirits flew back into their digivices and then the forms of the Warriors appeared next to the kids ... only now they seemed semi-transparent. Tailmon looked at them thoughtfully.

"Now that's possibility never occured to me." She murmerered. Everyone looked at her. "Well it seems that the Spirits have retained their identities but not their data cohesion." She waved a paw though Agnimon's form as if it wasn't there. "It seems that the spirits have... well... literally become spirits."

Takuya glanced down at his digivice and blinked when he realised that the Spirits of Flame themselves were actually still in it. He looked from it to Agnimon and back before noticing that the others were doing the same. It was Kouji who finally spoke up.

"It seems to be some form of projection from our digivices." he said thoughtfully.

"Yes, it's odd.2 Wolfmon's image agreed. "I can project my consciousnesses out from the digivice but not our forms." He flowed in and out of Kouji's digivice to demonstrate.

"It's better than nothing." Fairymon said cheerfully. "But why?"

"Hmmm...." Everyone considere the question but no answers were forthcoming.

Not far away from the Town of Flame two digimon were meeting surreptiously.

"I warned them." Rosemon told her companion as she stared up at the human world in the sky. "But I doubt they'll listen. I mean why should they believe it? They saved us once and they want to do it again." She sighed. "I just wish that there was some way to show them. It isn't fair."

"Life is seldom fair, Rosemon." Babamon sat down on a log. "You know that! No matter what they actually want their presence endangers the Digital World this time. We must do something about it. Clearly the rules have changed for some reason and the ban on travel now works both ways."

"Yes... but something is bothering me." Rosemon frowned briefly. "If we're right how come this start before they came back? It makes no sense."

"I don't know." Babamon admitted "But I d know that my visions don't lie. While it is certainly unintentional on their parts the Chosen Children are in some way the cause of all this."

"I wonder what that Digimon meant." Takuya mused as they ate their second feast of the day. "She seemed so sure of herself."

"The Rosemon that you mentioned?" Tailmon asked. He noded and she frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know. There's no reason for her to think that your presense in the Digital World would endanger it." She lapsed into thought. "Though she isn't the first to say it."

"Is there any way that she could possibly be right?" Kouji asked but Tailmon shook her head.

"No. You see when humans come to the Digital World they become digital data so there's no problem. But when a Digimon goes to the Human World they remain as Data. That's what causes the problem... it sort of..." she paused as if struggling to find a word.

"Infects?" Turueimon suggested and she nodded.

"That describes it... it sort of infects your world. It starts to become digitized... your reality is 'analog' and if your world becomes digital it won't be able to exist in it's native reality. It would be drawn into ours... two things cannot exist in the same place at the same time so that would be bad. There would be a Digital World afterwards but it would be a weird mix of both and most people and digimon wouldn't survive."

"Damn!" Izumi blinked. "That's bad. But it does explain what happened this morning." She added before telling them about what had happened to her home. Tailmon nodded.

"Yes, that is exactly the sort of thing I'd expect to happen."

"The last few weeks have been filled with strange stuff like that. Though not on that scale." Izumi added. "I think it's been effecting us as well."

"Oh?" Tailmon looked at her curiously. "Effecting you how?" she listened as Izumi described the mystery illness and her frown deepened. "That's very strange..." She looked over at Kouichi. "And you haven't been effected?"

"Not at all."

"This is very odd... I wonder..." Tailmon lapsed into a deeply thoughtful silence.

"You wonder what?" Junpei asked but she shook her head.

"Let me think about it. I don't want to say anything until I'm sure... but I hope I'm wrong."

"That sounds ominous." Takuya noted. "Do you think that Rosemon may be right after all?"

"Oh no! Not at all." Tailmon replied. "Quite the opposite actually."

WWhat do you mean?" He asked but she would say nothing more. They could tell she was worried though because she spent the rest of the meal deep in thought and didn't touch her food.

"We have the book," Lady Devimon knelt respectfully before a portal that resembled a polished basalt mirror. "And the Data from Ophanimon's Castle and the Tunnel of Time." She opened her hand and let them float through the gate.

"Excellant! Well done, was there any trouble?"

"We lost SkullGreymon I'm afraid but everything went off without a hitch." She replied.

"That's unfortunate ... but not too problematic. However this data tells me something disturbing. It seems that there is a third archive ... somewhere in the forest. You must find and scan it before the warriors get there ... they must not learn my identity and history."

"I will gather a strike force immediately." Lady Devimon rose and bowed.

"Do not fail me."

I will try to update sooner. I swear!


	5. Chapter Five Tailmon's Theory

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon I just wish I did. This is done for fun not profit.

Rating: PG

Setting: Digimon Frontier story set a few months after the season finale.

Comments: I'm sorry this took so long. I really have no excuse I just got the world's worst writer's block + a new job. Currently unbeta'd so if you spot any errors please tell me in your review. All constructive criticism gladly received. All flames ignored

---

Of Necessities and Consequences

Chapter Five

Tailmon's Theory

"What do you think that they are talking about?" Izumi wondered out loud as the Chosen Children watched Tailmon discussing something with Turuiemon and Angemon. From her expression and the way she waving her arms they could tell that she was stressed about something and she had dragged her two fellows into the next carriage almost as soon as they had boarded Angler for the overnight trip to the Forest Terminal.

"Probably this idea of hers that she won't tell us about." Junpei replied. "Whatever it is that she is thinking might be going on has got her really riled up … which is worrying me."

"I think that it's worrying all of us." Takuya agreed with a frown. "She obviously thinks that our being ill is related to all this."

"That looks like more than just stress d worry." Kouji noted thoughtfully. "She almost looks... well… guilty to me." _She's hiding something. _A little voice at the back of his head whispered but he didn't say that out loud and quickly pushed it aside as unworthy.

"Why would she feel guilty?" Takuya snorted sceptically. "But they are definitely talking about us." He added as Turuiemon turned to look through the door directly at Kouichi. "Hmmm… He looks worried as well now."

"Why is he looking at me?" Kouichi wondered even as the purple rabbit turned back to Tailmon and said something to her with visible urgency. Whatever he had said must have made an impression because the other two digimon also turned and looked at him. After a moment the saw Tailmon nod in agreement to whatever Turuiemon had said.

"I think that they are probably wondering about the same thing that's been on all your minds." Bokomon suggested quietly. He was still very subdued about the loss of the book but had obviously been thinking hard nonetheless. "Why didn't Kouichi-han get sick? If it's because he was only here in spirit last time then…" He trailed off.

"What happens now that I am here physically?" Kouichi finished for him. "That's a very good question. Definitely worth considering."

"Perhaps you should go home." Löwemon said softly. "We don't want you to get sick… **I **don't want to make you sick."

"He's right." Takuya said. "You should go home. There's no need for you to get sick as well."

"Well aside from the fact that I don't actually know **how **to get home…" Kouichi said dryly. "There is the fact you might need me… and I really think I'm capable of making my own decisions."

"I'm sure you are but why should you suffer?" Izumi agreed with the others. "Maybe you can wish yourself home the way we came?"

Kouji watched worriedly as his brother bent his head and considered this. He was going to be stubborn. Kouji could tell.

"Perhaps." He said finally. "But I'll stay…" He raised a hand to forestall any arguments. "I know that you're worried about me but it's my choice and I can feel it here." He touched his chest. "You are going to need me."

"Kouichi." Kouji sighed as he realised he was right about him being stubborn. "Please tell me that you aren't doing this out of misplaced guilt." He looked at his brother worriedly. Kouichi just smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all…" He broke off as the former great angels returned to the carriage and everyone began to settle down for the night.

---

"Kouichi-san!" Tailmon's voice hissing in his ear woke him sometime after they had settled down. "Are you awake? I need to talk to you!"

"Huh?" He opened his eyes slowly. "I am now." He sat up and looked round. The other chosen children were all still asleep. He offered Tailmon a quizzical look. "Just me?"

"For now." She nodded. "I don't want to worry them yet but if I'm right then this effects you right now."

"For now." She nodded. "I don't want to worry the others until I'm sure … but if I'm right it already effects you here and now."

"Partly." The anxiety in her tone deepened as she replied and she was wringing her paws. "The thing is I'm not even sure that they can go home."

"What!" He whispered sharply. He felt like shouting but he didn't want to disturb the other. Neither did she because she ushered him into the next carriage before replying.

"My theory…." She told him dully. "If I'm right … if I'm right … it means they won't be able to go home." She hung her head. "And neither will you if you evolve." Kouji was right he realised. She was feeling guilty about something. Probably about getting them into this in the first place. "If only I'd know…"

"Known what?" Kouichi was barely keeping his cool but sensed that losing his temper would only make matters worse.

"Well, you know how I explained why digimon can't go to the human world earlier?" She asked and he nodded. A knot formed in his stomach as he had a sudden hunch as to where this was leading. "I think," she continued, "that it's possible that spirit evolving left permanent traces of the Spirit's data in the others' bodies and that like a digimon this data stayed Digital when they returned to the Human World. If I'm right…" she trailed off unhappily but Kouichi had already followed the thought to its conclusion.

"If you are right," He finished for her. "Then that data has gradually been infecting and digitising them – which caused their sickness - and has started to spread beyond them now… causing the weird world warping effects?"

She nodded miserably. "And if you evolve the same thing will happen to you."

"Damn!" Kouichi whispered. Becoming sick, no matter how horrible, was one thing but to never be able to go home again? That was a terrible thought. What would happen to his mother? He didn't want to abandon the others but if it was them causing the problems everything should settle down now shouldn't it? Except that there was this new enemy and somehow he didn't think that they were going to let it settle down. The timing was just a little too coincidental and he had a hunch that they were after both worlds like Lucemon had been. It was just a feeling that he couldn't place but he sensed that whoever they were they were planning the destruction and recreation of the Worlds for some reason. If he stayed his mother would most likely end up alone but if he went home he had visions of her and billions of others ending up dead. It might just be his imagination but he didn't dare risk it. He had been willing to sacrifice himself once and he was willing to do it again if necessary.

"I don't think you should evolve." Tailmon interrupted his thoughts. "At least not until I'm certain one way or another. Perhaps you should go home… I think you get back safely if we all put our minds to it."

"No, I'll stay." He shook his head firmly. "And if I have to I'll evolve. I don't relish the thought of never going home but the Digital World isn't exactly a terrible place to have to stay."

"Are you really sure that you've thought this through?" Though quietly voiced Turuiemon's question made him jump slightly because he hadn't noticed the Rabbit Digimon sitting in the corner of the darkened carriage. "I hope that you aren't doing this out of some unnecessary desire to punish yourself. No one blames you. After all," He added in an even quieter tone. "It was my fault."

"Oh, and there I was blaming Lucemon for everything." Kouichi replied with false flippancy to cover his surprise at hearing Kouji's question about his motives echoed here. "I got over blaming either myself or you quite some time ago." That wasn't exactly true he realised even as he said but it wasn't not true either so he didn't clarify and instead added. "It's just that I know that I'm going to be needed." And that was the absolute truth. "I'd call it a hunch but the feeling is so strong that I can almost taste it."

"That's odd." Tailmon murmured. "Are you totally sure about this?

"As sure as I can be." He nodded firmly.

"Okay." She sighed. "I'm still not happy about this though. I should never have dragged humanity back into Digimon affairs. It wasn't your battle… why did get you involved?"

"You didn't get me involved remember." He said mildly.

"I meant you all – as a group." She said. "After all, if I hadn't called out to Kouji you would never have come to Cherubimon's attention." She sighed yet again. "If had even suspected that this might happen I would never have called out to the human world."

"And if you hadn't who would have saved both Worlds from Lucemon?" He asked before yawning. "Is that all? Because I'm still tired from earlier."

"Yes." She nodded. "Sleep well." She reached out and grabbed his hand in her paws. "But promise me you won't evolve unless there s absolutely no alternative."

He met her eyes seriously. "I promise."

-----

When they pulled into the Forest Terminal just before dawn the kids saw just how efficient the new communication system was. The local digimon were waiting for them and had prepared a delicious breakfast for them. They stayed to eat the meal partly because it would be impolite not to, partly because they were hungry and partly because they didn't want to start walking before it was fully light.

The pause was a good thing in Izumi's opinion because something had been playing on her mind and it gave her time to pin it down and mull it over. Only once they had eaten and were watching the sunrise did she raise it.

"Something is bothering me." She began. The others turned to look at her. "To take the data of this place we're going to they'll have to destroy the key to the Forest areas data right?" She looked at Tailmon who nodded. "So what's to stop then absorbing all the Forest's data and not just the bit they want?"

"Well nothing really." Tailmon said thoughtfully. "Except for the fact that after yesterday it doesn't… well… seem their style. In spite of their previous apparently random attacks what they did yesterday proves they aren't really interested in data for data's sake. They could have taken all the Light Area but they didn't … they only took the castle." She frowned pensively. "I don't understand why they aren't interested in digicode but yesterday's attacks were minutely planned and finely targeted. They knew exactly what they were after and took. The rest was just to confuse us."

"Hmm…" Kouji frowned. "This isn't good. We've never really faced an enemy who didn't subscribe to the 'throw around enough power to squash any opposition school of tactics'. Even those who tried were basically just looking for a way to get more power so they could squash an opponent." He paused as he realised something. "And we've been prone to do the same thing … even our tactics have consisted of ploughing through things with the occasional holding action while we tried to figure out to become powerful enough to defeat them."

"Yes, well, when you evolve you become digimon and that's a very digimon way to behave." Tailmon conceded. "We don't tend to look for ways round opponents. It's our nature to try and plough through our opponents or find someone who can if we can't."

"So given its behaviour is this enemy even a digimon?" Izumi mused out loud.

"Well, whatever it is it does seem to think oddly for a digimon… but it's unlikely to be anything else." Turuiemon said. "And in the end it doesn't matter that much. An enemy is still an enemy."

"Well, except that this one is… sly." Angemon mused. "We need to out think it if we're going to defeat it. And I'm not sure we can twist our minds that much … Cunning jut doesn't come naturally to digimon."

"You can't, perhaps." Junpei said, "but we can … we just have to try and think like humans not digimon. Slyness and cunning are very human characteristics. This isn't something we're always very proud of but it should be useful here."

"Can we get back to my original point?" Izumi noticed that it was almost light and decided to raise her question before they set out. "Shouldn't some of us go to Seraphimon's castle to try and defend the statue? They can't take their target if the can't unlock the data."

"That is a very good idea, Izumi." Angemon agreed. "Even if we can't stop them we might delay them long enough for the second group to get what they came for."

"Exactly." Izumi nodded.

"Okay." Takuya said. "Angemon, Junpei and I will go defend the castle. The rest of you go to get the information and defend the place."

-----

Read and Review


End file.
